


Hold Me for a While

by JAlexMac



Series: Music Inspiration [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Kathryn reaches out.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Music Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165427
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53





	Hold Me for a While

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song this morning I hadn’t heard in forever, and of course it gave me the JC feels.
> 
> I own nothing. Unbeta’d.

An alliance with the Borg, another species bent on destruction, a stint in sickbay, and now a former drone taking residence on her ship made Kathryn Janeway wish for the simpler days of her existence. Come 0200 hours, her tossing and turning unfettered, she threw back the covers and padded on her bare feet to the replicator.

Ordering a cup of hot tea, she held the cup to her nose with both hands, filling her senses with the smell. The spicy and slightly sweet aroma only brought one thought to her mind. Sitting back on the couch, she took a deep sip. Although the warmth was soothing to her body, what was missing was the mollification of her soul. She set her cup down on the table in front of her, and stood with intent.

Kathryn grabbed her peach robe, tossed it around her shoulders, and headed for her door. She took exactly five steps down the corridor. Ringing the chime, her body shook momentarily but she stood firm. When there wasn’t immediately an answer, she considered turning back, but just as the thought entered her mind the doors in front of her slid open. 

“Kathryn?” He looked her up and down, surprised at finding his Captain and friend there at that hour.

“I’m sorry Chakotay, I shouldn’t have come here.” She started to turn away, but his hand on her arm caused her to stop cold.

“Hey…” He pulled her back towards him, and over his threshold.

The doors closed behind her, and she stood frozen staring at his dark eyes. Releasing her arm, he moved himself closer and pressed a hand to one of her cheeks. Kathryn leaned into his touch and for a split second lost herself in his warmth. When her eyes inadvertently closed, a sizable tear slipped down her cheek. Chakotay delicately swiped at it with his thumb, and instinctually wrapped his arms around her.

It had been so long since she had felt his tender benevolence surrounding her, and the feeling forced her emotions to the surface. Her body shook as she cried. He rubbed soothingly up and down her back.

He whispered close to her ear. “It’s okay Kathryn. Tell me what I can do.”

She moved her arms that were pinned between them and wrapped them around his back. Lifting her head, the sight of her beautiful eyes tinged with red and tear tracks down her cheeks, clenched his heart. Chakotay wiped at her cheeks again, and never took his gaze from hers as he waited.

She took a deep breath, “could you just…hold me for a while?”

Without a single hesitation he reached behind her knees and cradled her. Carrying her to his sofa, he sat down with her still in his arms. Kathryn shifted and settled herself against his side, curling her head into his chest. She listened to the steady sound of his beating heart, and suddenly felt a calming wave wash over her. 

Chakotay felt her body relax against him, and he settled back into the sofa to keep her comfortable. As her breathing evened and slowed, he took a chance and pressed his lips to her temple. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she gave his thigh a slight squeeze.

Not another word was spoken between them, but as they both drifted off wrapped in the comfort of each other, it was more evident than ever that although life kept them separated, the most pivotal parts of them would always remain anchored.

**Author's Note:**

> Oleta Adams - Hold Me for a While.
> 
> Listless days of feeling insecure  
> Makes it even harder to endure  
> There’s a way that you can make me smile  
> Only if you’ll hold me for a while
> 
> Lots of speeches leave us limp and weak  
> Darling, there’s no need for us to speak  
> You can stop my heart from running wild  
> Only if you’ll hold me for a while
> 
> Hold me, fold me in your arms  
> Baby, be my refuge and keep me from the storm  
> Will you enclose me, keep the villain out  
> Darling, isn’t that what you and I are all about?
> 
> There is always time for making love  
> Darling, that’s not what I’m in need of  
> Help me rest as peaceful as a child  
> I will, if you'll hold me for a while


End file.
